


The Meeting

by adafrog



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story: The Meeting<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Beta by: raven_elfwitch<br/>Fandom: Torchwood/Doctor Who<br/>Pairing: Jack/Ten implied, past Jack/Nine<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warnings: Minor spoilers for Torchwood 1.13.<br/>A/N: Written for the TW/DW ficathon for elance. Requested pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/Doctor (Nine or Ten), Jack/Jack. 3 things they want to see: Time travel, someone waxing nostalgic, explict porn. 1 thing they don't: Owen<br/>Summary: “Don’t get smart with me, Jack. You are full of the same energy markings as the TARDIS. How did you do that?”</p><p>Written in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

“Wha-? Where are we going?” The Doctor rushed around the TARDIS console turning dials, and pushing buttons. He finally grabbed the hammer, raising it to strike, but stopping when she suddenly landed. “Well, that’s more like it. Now, if we can…” Interrupted with the noise of the engines again, he sighed, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. “One would think you’d be more behaved at this age,” he said, whapping her with the hammer. 

The lights flickered briefly in protest just as he heard a familiar voice.

“Now is that any way to treat this wonderful lady?” Jack asked, moving up to trail his almost shaking fingers along her control console. He looked over to the Doctor, then back to the console, suddenly finding a particular dial endlessly fascinating.

The Doctor finally shook himself out of his surprise. “Captain Jack Harkness, look at you.” He walked towards him. “Definitely looking better than the last time I saw you. More…alive.” He whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and started scanning Jack.

Eyes on the Doctor, Jack held perfectly still as he was investigated. “Yah, it’s been, what, a hundred thousand years since I was left at the game station?”

“Now Jack,” the Doctor drawled, “it hasn’t been that long.” He suddenly looked up, horrified, “has it?”

Somewhat mollified by the Doctor’s concern, Jack shrugged. “Not that long, just a few hun-“

“What?!” The Doctor jumped back, suddenly glaring at Jack. “What have you done?” 

Jack held his hands up, looking confused. “I…I…which time?” He asked, trying to bring the mood back up.

“Don’t get smart with me, Jack. You are full of the same energy markings as the TARDIS. How did you do that?” He leaned forward, obviously waiting for an answer.

Suddenly angry again, Jack yelled at the Doctor. “It’s not like I asked for this!” He shook his head, then glared back. “I’m a big boy, I was ready to die. I did die. For you, and for Rose, and then suddenly I woke up, and you’re leaving.” He moved closer, growling, “I don’t know how or why it happened, but it did, and it’s something I’ve had to live with for a hundred years.” Jack looked searchingly in the Doctor’s eyes, then shook his head, and turned away, whispering, “and to think I wanted to see you.” 

Walking around the deck, Jack flopped into the couch. Giving the TARDIS a brief smile, he muttered, “better take me home, pretty girl. Was good seeing you again.”

A few minutes later Jack felt the couch move as the Doctor sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while, Jack staring at his hands; the Doctor staring at Jack. Finally, just as Jack was getting tired of the scrutiny, the Doctor spoke. “I’m sorry Jack.” Wrapping an arm around Jack’s shoulders, the Doctor pulled him close, and whispered against his temple, “I’m so sorry.” He brushed his lips against Jack’s head, then cleared his throat. “So, why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to lately?” 

Sighing, and relaxing into the Doctor’s embrace, Jack began. The Doctor asked few questions, mostly listening carefully, caressing Jack, or squeezing his shoulders when there was a pause. Finally, Jack finished his story, ending with his most recent death at the hands of Abbadon.

“You’ve had quite the adventure, Jack Harkness. That’s almost a tale worthy of a Time Lord.” He winked, smiling.

Jack rolled his eyes, and shoved the Doctor with his shoulder. “Hey, any tale I’m in is a worthy tale.” He frowned pointedly. 

“Okay Jack,” the Doctor laughed, then looked at Jack seriously. “From what I can tell, you’ve changed permanently. Well, semi-permanently, anyway.” He paused, but seeing Jack’s confused look, continued quickly. “You were revived with the energy of the TARDIS. As long as she’s alive, you will be, too.” With a rueful smile, he added, “I suppose you’re stuck with us.”

Stunned at first at the Doctor’s pronouncement, it took Jack a while to think it through. Then, when he’d finally properly deciphered what the Doctor had said, he smiled. “Together again, then, eh Doctor?” 

Relieved and happy Jack had gotten the message, the Doctor smiled. “Yep.”

“So, where to now?” Jack asked. “Somewhere in need of our special brand of danger and adventure?”

“Nope. I was thinking more along the lines of Falthyra,” he said, smiling fondly at Jack. “Get to know each other again.”

“Mmmmm…” Jack murmured, as he and the Doctor leaned back, remembering the last time they had been there. “Do you remember the beach?”

The Doctor and Jack sat side by side in cushy lounge chairs on an open stretch of beach, an umbrella overhead keeping them in comfortable shadow. Music wafted from a nearby band as the Doctor took Jack’s hand in his. 

“And the sunset?” 

The waning suns bathed the two men in muted blues and purples as they walked along the beach, just avoiding the surf as it rushed up in its cyclic journey. Their laughter suddenly halted as the Doctor stopped, and wrapped his arms around Jack. He leaned in, leaving a brief kiss on Jack’s lips. Groaning, Jack brought his hands up to cradle the Doctor’s head, and returned the kiss. Soft lips met, parting as Jack’s tongue trailed along the Doctor’s bottom lip…

“And the cabana?” They both moaned.

The ocean breeze did little to disperse the smell of sex that permeated the room. Clothes thrown about starting on the walkway in front of the still open door, marking an irregular path to the large bed in the center of the room. Sheets pulled aside, and surrounded by pillows, Jack lay, gazing hotly up at the Doctor as he was opened with slick fingers. Writhing, he moaned for the Doctor to hurry up; to fill him, to fuck him, already. Finally the Doctor took pity, and grabbed Jack's legs, pushing in with one stroke, then stopped.

The Doctor ran his hands up Jack's chest, caressing each line of muscle as he reached up to run his fingers through Jack's hair. Pulling him close, he kissed him, tongues stroking each other as the Doctor began thrusting into Jack. "Mmmm.....Jack," he murmured, finding his cock, and stroking it in time. Jack repeated the Doctor's name like a mantra as he got closer and closer to the edge. Finally, he let out a deep moan as he came, his ass squeezing the Doctor into his own orgasm...

Breathing heavily, Jack and the Doctor pulled back to stare at each other for a split second. Then, the Doctor jumped up, with Jack pushing him along, and started the TARDIS toward paradise.


End file.
